1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to spinning wheels and in particular to a novel binding winder which can be mounted on a spinning wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bobbin winders are known which include a base, a crank and a drive gear, a driven gear and a spindle. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,847, 14,482, 42,661, 325,368, 355,870, 419,569, 467,654, 580,452, 710,459, 852,356, 1,562,924, 2,245,359, 4,348,860, 4,445,324, 4,458,474.